Just a Friend?
by owluvr
Summary: Remus wants to be friends, but Tonks wants to be more than that. Will she convince him, or will they just be friends? Moments in the lives of Remus and Tonks, for the amazing berniegirl13. During Order of the Phoenix.


Just a Friend?

_Order of the Phoenix, June 24__th__1995_

It was a dark night in June at Grimmauld Place. Everything was silent. Suddenly, a loud _pop_ rang through the night and a man appeared out of nowhere. He started to walk briskly towards Number Thirteen, or maybe it was Number Eleven. He was stopped by another _pop, _when a pink-haired woman appeared out of nowhere.

"Wotcher," the woman said, "I'm Tonks. Are you here for the Order?"

"Sh," the man reprimanded her, "We're still outside. Muggles could hear us."

"So you are here for the Order!" she said triumphantly.

"Yes," he replied hesitantly, "Let's not talk anymore until we go inside, okay?"

"Not until I know your name," she protested.

"Remus," he said, "Remus Lupin." They walked inside.

_Late July 1995_

"Tonks, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Vance!" Mad-Eye Moody called their names, along with a few others, "You're all going to go get Harry Potter and bring him here, you hear?"

"Okay," Tonks said brightly, "Are you excited Remus?"

"Yes, Nymphadora," he replied, as though he was tired of her questions.

"I told you it's Tonks," she growled and then suddenly her wand was at his throat, "Don't ever call me that again." He looked at her, really looked at her for the first time. She was beautiful. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Okay," he said.

"GO!" Moody screeched and they all Disapparated with a crack.

_October 31__st__, 1995_

It was Halloween. Children were running and screaming around, begging strangers for candy. However, if you looked in the graveyard of Godric's Hallow on that particular day, you would see a man standing there, kneeling by a grave. The man was staring at the grave, a tear in his eye, and a single lily in his hand. Suddenly, a loud _pop_ was heard behind him.

"Wotcher Remus," a familiar voice said.

"Tonks," Remus asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," she replied, "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" he asked. She gave him a skeptical look.

"Maybe because this is one of your best friend's death anniversaries," she said sarcastically.

"Maybe," he replied. She walked next to him and sat down by the grave.

"Do you miss them?" she asked softly.

"Who?" he asked, "James and Lily?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Every day," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said softly again, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay," he said, placing the lily on the grave.

"Remus?" she asked.

"Yes?" he replied. She was silent for a minute.

"Never mind," she said and they sat there silently for hours, watching the stars.

_Late February 1996_

"Remus, mate," Sirius Black said, "We need to have a chat."

"Okay," Remus said and Sirius led him to the kitchens. He handed him a bottle of Firewhisky and they both drank.

"What is this chat about exactly?" Remus asked. Sirius hesitated for a moment, which was unusual for him.

"This chat is about what exactly is happening between you and one Nymphadora Tonks," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"There is nothing going on between us," Remus said stubbornly, "We are just friends." Sirius looked at him skeptically.

"You sure, mate?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," Remus said, "Why?"

"Because there's been some rumors…" Sirius started.

Remus asked, "Rumors about what?"

"Rumors about you and Tonks," he said quietly. Remus looked furious.

"WHAT? We're. Just. Friends," he said stubbornly. Just then, they heard a noise upstairs. Sirius sighed.

"Maybe that's Kreacher. I haven't seen him in a few weeks. I should go and check," Sirius said offhandedly and walked out of the room. He didn't notice Tonks standing there behind the umbrella stand, and had obviously heard everything they just said.

_June 18__th__, 1996_

When Mad-Eye Moody burst through the door, Remus was instantly on guard.

"What happened?" he asked quickly.

"Harry Potter and his friends are at the Ministry with Voldemort!" Mad-Eye bellowed, "We're going there now!"

"How?" Tonks asked.

"We're Apparating to the Ministry, and we're just going to walk the rest of the way," he shrugged.

"Wonderful," Tonks said sarcastically, but Moody didn't seem to notice. Everyone hurried outside to Apparate, but Tonks grabbed Remus before he could go.

"Remus," she said, "If I'm going to die, I want my last memory of you to be a good one." Then, before he could react, she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

Everything faded from both their minds in those few seconds before Sirius thrust the door open and said, "Are you coming or not?" When he saw them kissing, he smiled.

"Mate, we are _so _talking about this later," he smirked, "Now c'mon. They call Mad-Eye _Moody _for a reason."

They just stood there staring at each other for a moment.

_They were just friends._

Right?

A/N-I wasn't planning on ending it there, but it fit so perfectly, I didn't want to mess it up. Plus, I didn't want to have to write the _whole _sixth and seventh year that would take _way _too long. So this is for the 2012 Hogwarts Games, hosted by Fire the Cannon. I signed up for loads of things, so you'll probably be seeing that a lot.

This is also a very early birthday present for berniegirl13, because her birthday's in August and her favorite pairing is Remus/Tonks, and her favorite character is Sirius. So happy birthday berniegirl13, you're an amazing friend and I love you to death. Thanks for reading!


End file.
